


Morgens um sieben ist die Welt nicht in Ordnung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [84]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel wird viel zu früh am Morgen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Trotzdem ist das, was passiert, nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld.>in meinem LJ





	Morgens um sieben ist die Welt nicht in Ordnung

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Orte – Zwischen Tür und Angel – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Slash  
> Handlung: Thiel wird viel zu früh am Morgen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Trotzdem ist das, was passiert, nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld.  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: In meinem Kopf war das heute Morgen mal wieder viel lustiger … vermutlich, weil ich die Szene tatsächlich wie im Film gesehen habe, und das leider nicht so rüber kommt. Ich hoffe, es macht trotzdem Spaß und ist verständlich!

***

Es gab Dinge, die würde er in diesem Leben nie mehr verstehen. Wie Boerne morgens so wach sein konnte zum Beispiel. Während er noch versuchte, sich zu erinnern, welcher Tag heute war, und warum Boernes Mutter neben ihm im Flur stand, und ob er eigentlich gestern Abend noch ein frisches T-Shirt angezogen hatte, bevor er ins Bett gegangen war (hatte er nicht), sah Boerne nicht nur schon wieder aus wie frisch aus der Wäscherei, sondern redete außerdem in einem Tempo, das einem Maschinengewehr Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Und deshalb brauche ich dringend meinen Zweitschlüssel zurück. Den, den ich für Notfälle bei Ihnen deponiert habe, Thiel.“ Boerne betonte „Notfälle“ so übertrieben, daß er seiner Mutter auch gleich direkt hätte sagen können, was Sache war. Thiel seufzte. „Moinsen, Frau Boerne.“

Während Boerne aufgeregt weiterredete – irgendwas mit einer Leiche, und einem Anruf von Alberich – drehte er sich um und kramte auf dem Regalbrett im Flur nach Boernes Schlüssel, der hier mittlerweile schon seit mehr als einem Jahr lag. Und mit Notfällen hatte das herzlich wenig zu tun.

„Hier.“ Er reichte den Schlüssel gleich an Boernes Mutter.

„Gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt.“ Boerne wippte auf den Fußballen. „Mutter, du kommst ja sicher auch einige Stunden ohne mich zurecht, und jetzt kannst du hier ja auch ein und ausgehen, wie du willst, ohne mich auszusperren, so wie beim letzten Mal.“

„Wirklich, Karl-Friedrich, daß du immer noch –“

Das Klingeln von Boernes Handy unterbrach sie. „Ja, ich bin schon auf dem Weg!“ Boerne legte auf, bevor die Gegenseite überhaupt zu Wort kommen konnte. Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Zum Glück war Frau Haller Kummer gewöhnt.

„Dich sehe ich zum Mittagessen“, Boerne drehte sich von seiner Mutter weg leicht zu ihm, „und Sie dann auf dem Präsidium, Herr Thiel. Hoffentlich in etwas vorzeigbarerem Zustand.“

Thiel schnaubte. So eilig war es dann wohl doch nicht, wenn Boerne noch Zeit hatte, seine Klamotten zu kommentieren.

„Gut, dann …“ Das Handy klingelte schon wieder, aber Boerne drückte den Anruf einfach weg. „Bis später dann.“

Beugte sich vor, gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange, drehte sich um und ging.

Thiel blinzelte.

Unten fiel die Haustür ins Schloß.

Boernes Mutter schwieg.

„Man, der ist ja wirklich in Hektik.“ Er versuchte zu lächeln, was aber unter Frau Boernes Blick sogleich wieder erstarb. „Muß was Spannendes sein.“

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, handelt es sich um einen absoluten Glücksfall.“ Frau Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Für ihn natürlich, nicht für das bedauerliche Opfer.“

„Na, das erklärt einiges.

„Daß er ein wenig durcheinander ist?“

„Genau.“ _Puh._ Sie schien den Köder zu schlucken.

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel …“

Er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Verdammt. Sie klang genauso wie Boerne, wenn der gerade mal wieder dachte, daß er die Oberhand hatte. Am liebsten hätte er die Flucht ergriffen, aber er war schließlich erwachsen und hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Auch wenn er hier gerade halbnackt und halbwach vor der Mutter seines … seines …

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht bei der Polizei, aber selbst mir fällt auf, daß Sie keineswegs überrascht waren.“

_Autsch._

„Und außerdem hat Karl-Friedrich _mich_ seit mehr als dreißig Jahren nicht mehr zum Abschied geküßt.“ Sie sah ihn an, und er konnte die Spur eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht entdecken.

***

Puh. Thiel lehnte sich von innen gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Das hätte schlimmer werden können. Wenigstens war es jetzt raus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Boerne das sehen würde, aber er war eigentlich ganz froh, wenn sie jetzt endlich aufhören konnten –

Sein Handy trötete los und er griff automatisch danach. Nadeshda? Nein, Boerne.

„Frank, hab ich da eben wirklich –“

„Ja.“

…

„Aber meine Mutter denkt doch sicher, daß ich nur in der Eile –“

„Nein.“

…

„Gut … oder vielmehr nicht gut.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Oder?“

„Alles in Ordnung.“ Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er mußte bei Boernes hilflosem Tonfall lächeln. Am liebsten hätte ihn in den Arm genommen, aber Boerne saß ja nun leider unten im Auto und er stand hier oben.

„Ich muß wirklich dringend los.“ Boerne seufzte.

„Ich weiß.“

„Gut, dann bis später. Und Frank, ich …“

„Ich dich auch.“

\- klack -

* Fin *


End file.
